And so the destruction begins
by ily SAKU
Summary: Everything in the villages seemed peaceful for once. There were no attacks. But what the ninja didn't know was that the kage's were planning something of unimaginable torture. They were creating... a chat room. SasuXNaru GaaraXSpaghetti O's and peptobismo
1. The hokage's plan

**Authors name: Mufasa, Spongey, or Mitzer(don't ask.)**

**Story Name: The cause of the destruction**

**Story description: Everything in the villages seemed peaceful for once. There were no attacks. But what the ninja didn't know was that the kage's were planning something of unimaginable torture. They were creating... a chat room. SasuXNaru GaaraXSpaghetti O's and peptobismole and a possible bagel Humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything fo Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. May the force be with you my home G. I also do not own and chat room. That is made up. And I most certainly do not own chocolate. If I did I would be too sugar high to write this right now. **

**Ok now to the fan-fiction. I hope you all enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It was late afternoon in Konoha and a certain blue eyed blond was checking his messages for the last time on the Konoha message board when he saw it, the announcement. 

He gasped, the source of all evil was here. Tsunade had created a chat room.

The raven haired Uchiha prodigy was glaring at his ipod, it was an ongoing war that went on every night. He attempted to download music. Shikamaru had made it seem so easy but it really wasn't. Pluging the small white music player into the computer Sasuke opened up one of the many windows lining the start bar. He stared in horror at one announcement. Doom.

The lovely and annoying Sakura found herself for the fifth time checking her myspace. Not your space, hers. He hadn't written her back yet. Thats the respect you always got from internet guys.

"Damn Xemnas." Sakura muttered. Sakura had been talking to this nice guy on Myspace for forever now. He said he lived in the world that never was. She had seen a picture. He had red hair and green eyes(XEMNAS IS A LIAR HE SOOOOO USED A PIC OF AXEL) he was pretty much the definition of hot.

Checking the announcements because she knew all too well that the hokage enjoyed posting a new one every fifteen seconds she clapped her hand over her mouth. No.

(Now for a change of scenery)

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream dum dum dum. Make him the cutest that you've ever seen. Dum dum dum. Give him two lips like roses and clover. And tell him that all his lonesome nights are over. " Gaara of the sand sung at the top of his lounges as he surfed funny videos on youtube.

So far, he had watched Real Ninja's, and True Naruto styles and had to admit that he was extremly bored so now he found himself singing off key.

"Gaara, shut up." Temari shouted from her room. Like usual, Gaara didn't listen.

Since the incident last month Gaara had completly lost his mind.

He saw a new announcement and began singing the mail time song from Blue Clues. Reading it he cheeered. "Yay. There is a website for processed cheese now. Its a dream come true." he said. (actually it was the announcement about the chat room but like I said Gaara lost his mind)

* * *

**There is the very short intro. I had HAD HAD to include Gaara. I originally planned for it to just be team seven but Gaara plays such a big part in this. So there you have it. Short intro.**

**Soon, you will find out how much they come to appreciate Tsunade's evilness. Or do they?**


	2. pepto

**Now the first chapter I previously posted was basically just the introduction. This that I am posting now is the REAL first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Peptobismol. However I do have a bottle of that pink stuff hiding in my medicine cabinet. **

**Ok, so this is the chapter were the real destruction begins. It has a little slip of all the characters creating their accounts. And I would like to thank Psygirl from youtube for all of Gaara's funny lines. May the force be with you Psygirl. **

* * *

**Chapter one: Peptobismol**

Uchiha Sasuke sat at his computer typing furiously. Finally his facial expression said that he was satisfied and he clicked on something.

The Uchiha prodigy had succeeded in making an account for the chat room. An account that he believed the whole world should fear.(yeah right)

He was greeted with a welcome message and then looked to see who was online.

The chat room was a ghost town.

---------------------

Haruno Sakura glared at her mother. This was the battle that would decide it all. Who would get the computer today. Sakura jumped towards the computer only to be pushed out of the way by the angry woman but quickly rebounded grabbing the pink hair of her mother.

Smiling at her mother Sakura watched as the old woman left the room and then began to make her account. Soon she was done and discovered that Sasuke was online.

**Spring-cherry-blossoms:** Hey Sauske-kun.

**Emo-Uchiha:** ...

-----------------

"here's a llama  
there's a llama  
and another little llama  
fuzzy llama  
funny llama  
llama llama  
duck

llama llama  
cheesecake  
llama  
tablet  
brick  
potato  
llama  
llama llama  
mushroom  
llama  
llama llama  
duck

i was once a treehouse  
i lived in a cake  
but i never saw the way  
the orange slayed the rake  
i was only three years dead  
but it told a tale  
and now listen, little child  
to the safety rail

did you ever see a llama  
kiss a llama  
on the llama  
llama's llama  
tastes of llama  
llama llama  
duck

half a llama  
twice the llama  
not a llama  
farmer  
llama  
llama in a car  
alarm a llama  
llama  
duck

is THIS how it's told now?  
is it all so old?  
is it made of lemon juice?  
doorknob  
ankle  
cold  
now my song is getting thin  
i've run out of luck  
time for me to retire now  
and become a duck ."

A very energetic red head sang as he spung around in his computer chair.

"GAARA SHUT THE FUCK UP DICK HEAD." Temari shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we thought you were supposed to be signing up for that chat room."

"Cereal." Gaara replied to this and then began typing on the keyboard again leaving traces that he had been eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich on the keyboard.

"You'd better not be eating in there again." Temari shouted as if she could tell exactly what he was doing.

"I'm not." Gaara said and licked the food residue off the keyboard.

"And don't cover the keyboard with your saliva either." Kankuro shouted.

"I'm not." Gaara lied.

Gaara then finally finished signing up for the chatroom. He smiled as he saw Sakrua and Sasuke were chatting.

**Spring-cherry-blossoms:** Hey Sauske-kun.

**Emo-Uchiha:** ...

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap:** RAWR I'm having sex with a bottle of peptobisomole.

**Emo-Uchiha:**...

**spring-cherry-blossoms: **Oo. Gaara?

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap:** Yes?

--------------

Balancing a cup of instant ramen on his knee a blonde shinobi attempted to find the key that read 'Enter' so he could finish signing up for the chat room. However, so many noodles covered the keyboard it was hard to decipher.

Finally, Uzumaki Naruto had a brillant idea. He hit the continue button on the screen using the mouse.

**Spring-cherry-blossoms:** Hey Sauske-kun.

**Emo-Uchiha:** ...

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap:** RAWR I'm having sex with a bottle of peptobisomole.

**Emo-Uchiha:**...

**spring-cherry-blossoms: **Oo. Gaara?

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap:** Yes?

**King-of-the-ramen:** I never knew that spaghetti o's don't know how to rap. I guess you learn something new every day.


	3. Gaara

**I'm sorry I haven't added in such a long time. I'm trying to add to all my old stories now. And seeing as this one is obviously my favourite, it's the first one that I'm going to add. Please enjoy. **

The sun rose over Konoha, drenching the city in it's pale but bright essence. The sun hung a grapefruit in the sky, casting it's glow on the faces of the villagers who were already crazy enough to be moving about. The sky was painted an almost blinding blue, and the simple scene of the village could remind someone of the pictures you could only see on post cards. So perfect that many people had the urge to throw up at it's simple loveliness.

Then again for the most part, the ninja were on the chatroom in the safety of the indoors.

Naruto Uzumaki sat in front of his computer, sitting in a crouched position in his chair chopsticks hanging out of his mouth in a crooked position.

**King of the ramen has signed on**

**King of the ramen: **_Anyone else online?_

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap: **_Yo' Naruto_

**King of the ramen: **_Gaara, are you feeling okay? _

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap: **_Perfect. Why do you ask?_

**King of the ramen: **_I dunno. Maybe it's because your not putting on the whole 'I am Gaara, hear me rawr and run away in fear' act. _

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap: **_You mean, you've been talking to my evil twin right?_

**King of ramen: **_Do I even...want to ask?_

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap: **_Bagels. _

**Emo Uchiha has signed on**

**Emo Uchiha: **_Naruto. Gaara. _

**King of Ramen: **_Sasuke_

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap: **_GRANDMA!!_

**Emo Uchiha: **_..._

**Emo Uchiha: **_Do I even, want to know?_

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap: **_:O_

**King of Ramen: **_So about the Yankees game last night._

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap: **_Pssht. Yankees suck. I can sing opera. Wanna see?_

**King of Ramen: **...

**Emo Uchiha: **...

**Spring Cherry Blossoms has signed on**

**Spring Cherry Blossoms: **_SASSSUKKKEEEEE-KUUUNNNNN. WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?_

**King of Ramen: **_You just missed him Sakura. _

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap: **_No she..._

**King of Ramen has just computer punched Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap**

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap has been disconeccted. **

**Spring Cherry Blossoms: **_Oh. _

**King of Ramen: **_I'll always go on a date with you though._

**Spring Cherry Blossoms has signed out hastily**

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap has miraculously reconnected himself**

**King of Ramen: **_Oh jeez. Now I'm in for it. _

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap: **_GAARA HAS POCKY_

**King of Ramen: **...

**Emo Uchiha: **_Okay..._

**Emo Uchiha: **_Thanks for that Naru. _

**King of Ramen: **_Did you just thank me for something? Damn. Seems Gaara isn't the only one with problems. _

**Emo Uchiha: **_Don't test me dobe. _

**King of Ramen: **_Suree..._

**King of Ramen has signed out**

**Emo Uchiha has signed out**

**Spaghetti-o's-don't-know-how-to-rap has proceeded in singing I'm so lonely.**


End file.
